Pride of the Uchiha
by Itachi is KICKASS
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi war still rages on. After Itachi's words, feelings, and death Sasuke thinks hard on what move to do next. Madara and Obito retreat from fighting with Naruto and Kakashi, but not before a certain young raven intervenes and tries to take on the two alone, coming face to face with the real Madara Uchiha. The two older Uchiha use Sasuke as a hostage to get away.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke stared in shock as his brother's body turned into ashes that floated away with the wind.

He felt tears pricking at his eyes as his brother's words echoed inside his head.

"No matter what happens from here on out...I will always love you."

Sasuke fell to his knees as grief over whelmed him, but he did not cry.

Instead he sat there trying to decide what to do next.

Should he continue his revenge towards Konoha for his brother?

Should he go try and help Naruto stop Tobi?

Itachi had even said he had been willing to help the village even though it cause him pain, he did not regret the decision.

Maybe he should go with his brother's wishes and try and help everyone else.

Finely deciding on that he stood up and ran off back to go find Naruto, maybe he could talk to him before he went into battle.

**XXX**

Madara jumped back glaring at Naruto angrily.

"I will not be stopped by you..." he growled holding his broken arm.

Suddenly right beside him appeared Obito he too looked very injured.

"Status?" Madara growled looking at the other Uchiha.

"I managed to kill Kakashi's partner Gai...we need to retreat we can pick this up later Madara. We're both wounded and-"

"You're not going anywhere!" Naruto's voice raged.

Obito frowned and looked at the Uchiha legend. "You find a place to recover...I'll hold him off. You have a better chance at beating him at top shape."

"You are not in charge Obito...do not order me around. But you are right-"

There was a loud cry of rage and Madara simply turned around just in time to catch a blade coming at Obito.

Slowly he turned his head to see the face of a boy much younger than he and Obito, but with glowing red Sharingan eyes.

"You let your guard down Obito." Madara stated simply turning his body to face the newcomer.

"So...you're the Uchiha who has been helping Obito, its nice to finely meet you. You're Fugaku's son aren't you? Are you the younger one or the older one?" he asked calmly as he pulled the blade closer to him roughly grabbed him by the waist restraining his arms earning an irritated growl.

Sasuke struggled at first then got ready to use the escape jutsu when a sharp pain hit his head and suddenly he felt his chakra being cut off.

"You're Uchiha...your jutsu won't work on me boy." Madara said calmly holding the struggling teen.

"Now...tell me which one are you? Sasuke or Itachi?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide in shock as he finely pieced together who this man was.

"Y-You mean you're...Madara Uchiha...?" he stuttered.

"I see Obito's plan had worked...you believed he was me."

"W-Wait...Obito? That's...Kakashi's...there's no way..."

Obito glanced at Sasuke for a second eyeing him in a disappointed but not shocked manner.

"Let go of him! Let go of him right now! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in fury as his chakra flared to life.

Madara looked at him with a bored look on his face, he picked up his scythe and put the blade to Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke huh? Sasuke Uchiha..." Madara asked holding the blade threateningly.

"Naruto kill him...finish him off now. Idiot! Do it!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto hesitated as Madara pushed the blade against Sasuke's neck drawing blood.

"Naruto!" Kakashi's voice shouted as he came running up behind him.

"Don't move." Obito said sharply at his former best friend.

Kakashi stopped looking angry at the sight before him.

"Don't do it Obito." he warned.

"Kill him you idiots! Don't worry about me!" Sasuke yelled then he was muffled by Madara's hand.

"Shut up." he ordered in a monotone bored voice.

Naruto stopped where he was, looking furious.

"This isn't his fight! Leave him out of this and fight me! I'm the one you are after." he argued.

"Obito...Kamui, let's go." Madara spoke calmly gripping the struggling chakra-less Uchiha tightly.

"No wait!" Naruto yelled before he and Kakashi watched as the two disappeared along with Sasuke.

Kakashi and Naruto stood there shocked until an outburst of Kurama's chakra erupted from Naruto's body as he destroyed a cliff side with a chakra ball.

"Damnit..." Kakashi muttered.

**~XXX~**

Madara and Obito appeared in the familiar cave like domain where Madara had once brought Obito long ago after saving his life when he had been crushed at the bridge.

Madara removed his hand from Sasuke's face and shoved him roughly on the ground onto his hands and knees.

"I see you've betrayed me Sasuke." Obito said stepping forward towards the angered teen.

"You fucking liar! You lied to me! What the hell is wrong with you! How could you do that to me! I helped you and you promised to turn me over to Kabuto! How dare you! Itachi told me everything! Kabuto is dead we killed him and now Itachi is gone again! How dare you deceive me like that!" Sasuke roared drawing his sword threateningly.

Madara formed some hand signs and instantly the wooden roots in the walls came to life and grabbed Sasuke and slammed him against the wall, wrapping around his limbs and binding him there, squeezing his body tightly making him cry out, then a thicker wooden limb wrapped around his head and gagged him silencing his rant and accusations.

Sasuke shifted his sword in his hand and the root around his wrist suddenly constricted immensely making a loud snapping sound as it broke his wrist in half.

A muffled scream escaped him and Madara walked over to him holding a katana in his hand.

"What was that? You're betraying us?" he questioned.

Sasuke couldn't even answer, couldn't shake his head or anything the branch in his mouth was holding his head tightly into the stone wall making him unable to move.

"I do not take well to betrayal Sasuke...I do not give people chances at redeeming their decisions either..."

Sasuke stared at him with a glare and was suddenly howling with pain as Madara's katana sunk into his stomach spilling blood that ran down his body and dripped onto the floor.

"Hn..." Sasuke groaned as the pain erupted inside his body.

"Hurt?" Madara asked as if it weren't obvious.

Sasuke's glare increased tenfold and his eyes melted into the eternal as he glared at Obito.

Suddenly black flames exploded on Obito's body making the man howl in pain as he stumbled back.

"Hm...let's see how well your powers have manifested shall we?" Madara asked.

Sasuke's Amaterasu died down until they were extinguished when Madara used his Mangekyo to somehow cancel out the jutsu.

Sasuke stared in horror as Obito got back up bloody and burnt, he was about to go after the young Uchiha before Madara raised an arm to stop him.

"Here, I'll do it." Madara said forming some seals Sasuke didn't recognize.

Then Madara ripped open Sasuke's shirt and slammed his hand into Sasuke's bare chest.

A bright light flashed and Sasuke felt his chakra being drained, no not drained, the bastard was somehow conducting his own chakra into his body, and it was tearing his chakra veins apart.

Sasuke felt burning agony as his chakra flared, he couldn't control it anymore and it was just pouring out of his body painfully.

"Now..." Madara said removing his hand and stepping back.

"...Amaterasu."

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as Madara called forth the wicked black flames and sicked them on his body, Sasuke screeched as his body was violently burned and flames ate away at his flesh.

Finely after two minutes Madara let go of his jutsu and the flames died.

Sasuke was a mess, his arms and legs were burnt, his clothes torn and some burnt away, he was conscious but boy did he wish he were dead.

Madara walked forward and smirked evilly at the tortured boy.

"Now...what to do with you..."

* * *

**Okay I know I shouldn't be starting a new story and I am sorry, but I was so excited to write this, but it may not be updated for quite some time.**

_Emily_


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up feeling a sharp pain in his entire body.

Opening his eyes he was confused as he saw he was above the ground suspended by two chakra ropes that were wrapped around his wrists.

"Mmph..." he groaned, he was gagged with some sort of material that was tied behind his head.

Looking down at his body he saw these strange little rod like things stuck in his body, he realized now he was hanging in front of the Gedo Mezu statue that 'Tobi' had shown him.

"Like it?" he heard an eerie voice ask.

He looked down once more and saw Madara and Tobi stepping out of the shadows.

"I recon you have about a two days worth of time til you'll be dead, see those rods react with the Gedo Mezu, they will suck out your chakra then when that is done, your life force with be next, slowly shutting down your body as it steals your body's energy.

Sasuke just blinked twice understanding but not quiet caring at the moment, he'd try and figure out how to escape once the two bastards were gone.

"I told you already I do not take well to betrayal. This will be the outcome of your punishment for betraying me." Madara said sounding bored as he traced his finger against the cave wall.

"Let's go Obito." Madara said turning his back on Sasuke and disappearing into the shadows.

Obito followed and once they were gone Sasuke started struggling fiercely against the chakra ropes.

However has he pulled they became tighter and tighter until finely his still broken wrist could take no more.

He just hung there and waited for death to take him, there was nothing he could do.

**XXX**

"I'm sorry about Gai sensei."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks." Kakashi whispered softly.

"You sensing anything sensei?" Naruto asked quietly.

"No, but I know they're here somewhere, we had sensed Sasuke's chakra in this place a couple hours ago, then it faded as if he were going into unconsciousness. He's here, but he's either very weak or asleep. One of the two." Kakashi stated.

"Right, I felt it too. Glad to know I wasn't the only one."

They came to a large boulder in the cave like structure and Kakashi frowned at first.

"Naruto!" he whispered.

"What is it?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Keep your voice down, I can sense Madara's chakra, he's trying to hide it...but I can still feel it." the Jonin said quickly.

"Okay."

"Now step back, I'm going to blast that thing down." Kakashi said charging up his Lightning Blade.

"You could use some help with that, its pretty big." Naruto said charging up his Rasengan with infused the power of Kurama.

They both hit the boulder with amazing force and the thing blasted into millions of pieces.

The two shinobi ran into the room just in time to see Madara's smirking face and Obito teleporting them away with Kamui.

"What...where'd they go! The stupid cowards!"

"Naruto..." Kakashi whispered.

"What?"

Kakashi jumped high into the air and landed on a giant hand of a statue.

"What are you doing sen...oh god. Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

Kakashi pulled out two kunai and threw them at the ropes before quickly grabbing Sasuke around the waist and pulling him into his arms.

Sasuke didn't do so much as groan.

"He's freezing." Kakashi muttered.

Jumping back down Kakashi held Sasuke close to his chest.

"God..." Naruto whispered as Kakashi put him onto the ground and started pulling small rods out of his pale skin.

"What did they do to him?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure Naruto...I don't feel any chakra pulsing through him. I'm starting to wonder if they drained all his chakra...then again he's barely alive." Kakashi replied.

"What? How could they do that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure, it must have something to do with those rods."

Kakashi removed the gag from Sasuke's mouth and put his ear next to Sasuke's mouth to listen to his breathing.

"It's shallow he needs to see someone right away."

"What about Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"That's a good idea, but if we find anyone else who can heal along the way we should take the opportunity."

"Right. Let's go." replied the blond.

"Arrgh!" Sasuke suddenly moaned as he opened his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked softly.

Sasuke just stared, he could see Kakashi's lips moving but he couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Sasuke? Can you hear me?" Kakashi repeated as he lightly slapped Sasuke's face while cupping his chin.

Sasuke did not respond only stared at the Jonin completely confused.

"He looks like he's in shock. We really need to get him to someone immediately." Kakashi commented.

"You will not go anywhere." Madara's dark voice sounded.

"Come out you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm surprised you even found this place. I thought I had hid it well." Madara appeared out of the shadows with Obito beside him.

"Obito what did you two do to him?" Kakashi asked keeping his attention focused on both Sasuke and his old friend.

"We drained his chakra, completely. His body is permanently without chakra. I imagine his body is going through withdraws." Madara answered for his apprentice.

"Why!?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Punishment. Betrayal is not acceptable." Madara said with boredom in his voice.

"You sick bastard! You could have killed him!" Naruto argued.

"That was the point. Moron." Madara said simply.

"Kurama!" Naruto yelled and instantly his body fused with the nine tails and yellow chakra surrounded him as the giant fox appeared.

"I'll make you pay!" Naruto yelled before charging at Madara with fury.

Madara readied his fan and prepared for the final fight.

"Stop talking and come fight me then." Madara responded.

Kakashi set Sasuke back down on the ground and stood to face Obito.

"You fight me. We'll settle this."

* * *

**There I hope this was enjoyable :)**

_Emily_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto jumped out of the way just as the giant wood dragon's teeth slammed shut, barely missing the Nine Tails Jinjuriki by centimeters.

The determined sixteen year old knew he couldn't last much longer, he was worn out his body ached.

Though he could tell Madara was in the same shape, but it was this damned dragon that was slowing him down and preventing him from finishing him off.

Naruto collapsed to one knee panting, his yellow chakra coat dissipating.

'Naruto, do not give up.' Kurama's voice echoed in his head.

Madara waved a hand forward in a gesture like manner as if pointing at him and the dragon came at him full force almost ready to attack.

"I won't let you kill my friends!" Naruto suddenly screamed and the yellow chakra flared up again and Kurama appeared once more.

The giant dragon wrapped around the nine tails' body constricting it with its its long wooden body.

Kurama let out a shrill cry before clamping its teeth around the dragon's body and scratching desperately with his claws.

The dragon let out a roar and released its hold on Kurama before going after the fox once more.

"I won't let you you idiot!" Naruto yelled as Kurama disappeared once more and he ran at Madara with a massive, red, purple and black sphere in his hands.

Madara lifted his fan and attempted to reflect the ninjutsu but to his shock Naruto's' hand struck strait through his gunbai and the Sphere hit him in the chest and he was blasted backwards and slammed into to the cave wall so hard he heard his armor shatter.

Growling in frustration now covered in blood, Madara slowly stood up, he ripped his armor off and glared at the determined boy.

"This world is coming to an end boy." he said simply.

"No! You are!" Naruto yelled running at him with another Rasengan.

Madara formed some seals and put two fingers to his lips.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihalation!"

Naruto stopped and stared in utter shock when the biggest fire technique he had ever seen in his life came flying from Madara's mouth strait for him.

The blond jumped high into the air and managed to barely get over the flames, Rasengan still in hand, the small sphere suddenly morphed into a black Rasenshuriken.

"Impossible..." Madara muttered and then everything went black for him as there was a huge explosion of chakra.

Naruto watched Madara fall to the ground not moving, no chest rising or falling.

"We did it Kurama..." he whispered with a smile.

"Gahh!" he heard a loud cry.

Looking to his left he saw Kakashi with a katana through the right side of his chest strait out the back.

"You're trash Kakashi...you'll never be anything else." Obito muttered and kicked Kakashi roughly pushing the sword out of his body and making him land roughly.

"Shut uuuuupp!" Naruto yelled forming another Rasengan and blasting Obito so far into the cave wall it actually left a large dent.

Naruto knelt next to Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei! Are you alright?"

"Nnngh...yeah...F-Finish him off." Kakashi said propping himself up on his elbows and moving over next to Sasuke's unconscious form.

A few minutes later Naruto walked back to Kakashi and Naruto, "Kakashi sensei...we should wrap that." Naruto stated.

Kakashi pulled himself to his feet and fell back down, his eyes were starting to droop.

"Kakashi sensei...wait don't fall asleep!"

"I'm sorry Naruto...I can't."

"You can't die! Please sensei stay awake!" Naruto cried gripping Kakashi''s shoulders.

"N-N...o." a weak quiet voice rasped.

Naruto turned his head and Kakashi did so slowly afterwards.

Sasuke's eyes were open but they were dilated and looked very tired, and drained of life.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered.

"B-Baka...don'...don't you d-dare close your e-eyes..." Sasuke whispered as a single tear streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke..."

"Y-You fucking bastard...w-why did you come for m-me!...?" Sasuke cried.

"Because...*wheeze*...we're your friends." Kakashi answered with a smile.

Sasuke dragged his body slowly over to Kakashi and placed a hand on top Kakashi's wound.

"I know a j-jutsu..." he whispered.

"Sasuke it won't wo-"

"S-Shut up...Naruto."

Sasuke started to try and summon his chakra, then he frowned and lifted his blood covered hands to examine his hands.

"W-What...?" he asked confused.

"They drained your chakra Sasuke all of it?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Dobe...give me some chakra...try to channel some to m-me. Quickly...I can't hold out much longer..."

"Sasuke, n-no...don't do this...I've had a good life...I've lost friends, b-but I've also *cough* made new ones...*cough cough* I have three amazing students. Y-You...*cough* Naruto, and *cough cough cough* Sakura have gown so much...I-I am *cough* so proud and h-honored to have been *cough* your sensei."

Sasuke's eyes were starting to leak more clear liquid. "N-Naruto!" he rasped. "G-Give me the d-damn chakra!" he said grabbing Naruto's wrist.

"Oh right." Naruto whispered, he started to try and focus his chakra into Sasuke's hand and Sasuke could feel a faint trace of Naruto and Kurama's chakra flowing into his body.

"O-Okay th-that's good." he said after forty seconds.

Sasuke placed his other hand back over the wound and Kakashi hissed.

"S-Sasuke..." he whispered softly.

"Shut up...* Sasuke replied starting to transfer his chakra into Kakashi's body, sealing the wound shut.

Naruto and Kakashi noticed that the more chakra Sasuke used, the more tired and weak he started to look.

Finely he collapsed his head resting on Kakashi's chest as he passed out after sealing his sensei's injury.

* * *

**Oooooh so cute lol**

_Emily_


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi stepped foot into the finely clearing battlefield.

Darui's division as well as his own that Darui had taken over while he helped Naruto had just finished the last of the white Zetsu clones.

The war was finely over.

Kakashi carried Sasuke's limp figure in his arms.

Looking around for Sakura he realized he did not see her.

Darui approached him.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked right away glaring at the teen in his arms.

"Yeah." Kakashi confirmed.

Darui drew his large blade and took it off his back.

"If you have any honor as a Shinobi you'll put that down." Kakashi said calmly.

"What?" Darui asked feeling insulted.

"There is no honor in striking a down shinobi. Nor is there in killing them."

"Sasuke-kun!" a voice cried from the division of ninja.

Sakura came running up to them, her pink hair tied back in a ponytail.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he saw her in the Jonin vest, his student had grown so much, as had Sasuke and Naruto.

The dark skinned ninja glared at the other War general who lowered his sword slightly when Sakura got in his way.

"Put the sword down. Now, or I swear I'll knock you into next week!" Sakura yelled at him standing protectively in front of her sensei and Sasuke.

Darui finely lowered the sword and put it back in its place on his back.

"He's a criminal." Ao snarled.

"Yeah, well he tried to help u-" Naruto's loud voice started.

"Enough." another cut him off.

They all saw the Kazekage approaching the group, followed by the others.

"We all heard the report Raikage-Sama. Sasuke tried to help them, call off your men." Gaara continued.

"I'm afraid I have to say I'm with the young Kazekage E'." Onoki stated reluctantly.

"Darui." E' muttered.

Darui backed down away from Kakashi, everyone stared at Naruto as he carried Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage.

"T-Tsunade sensei?" Sakura whispered softly as tears gathered in her eyes.

Mei placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled weakly. "She sacrificed her life to save the rest of the Kage. Without her, we all would have died."

Sakura just nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"Sasuke...how is he sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I still feel no chakra in his body." was the reply he received.

"What? What did they do to him?" Sakura asked placing a shaky hand on Sasuke's arm feeling his skin and searching for any chakra inside his body.

"I think they drained his chakra somehow. Naruto had to put chakra into Sasuke's body in order for Sasuke to even use a healing jutsu. It drained all his strength, he collapsed after the jutsu was half-way through." Kakashi answered her question.

Sakura stared at him as she pulled back her hand.

"I-I'd have to be able to examine him first." Sakura commented.

"Okay, where do you want to take him. A violent prison enviorment is probably not a good idea if he's in this state."

"Well, Temari I think the best place would be at a friend's house...if anyone is willing to take him in."

"The hospital." Kakashi suggested.

"Well, okay." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded and got ready to go off towards the village when he was stoope.d

"We will need to discuss with you about the allied alliance returning to their villages, and repairing damages." Onoki commented.

"Why me?" Kakashi asked confused.

"The Fifth Hokage told me to confirm her approval as the Sixth Hokage, all you need is the elders approval." Gaara said simply.

"But I-" Kakashi started.

"Just think on it Kakashi-san." Onoki commented.

Kakashi let out a sigh and nodded.

"When does the meeting have to be?" he asked.

"Three days. That should give the elders a decision and for the meeting to take place with the new Hokage." The Raikage's gruff voice answered.

"Right, I'll be there if it turns out." Kakashi said.

"Sakura find Ino and Hinata, then come to the hospital." Kakashi said to the girl.

"Yes sensei." Sakura said with a nod of her head.

"Tsunade Sama!" a voice called.

Kakashi glanced as Iruka came running up to them with Hayate supporting Yamato who looked like a mess

"You found him." Ibiki said hurrying over to them.

"Yes, he was being used to create those monsters, he was cloning them. He's really drained." Hayate replied.

"Where's Lady Hokage." Iruka asked.

Naruto felt overwhelmed for reasons unknown to him and tears started to escape his blue eyes as he set Tsunade's body on the ground and walked towards the man who had always been there for him.

Iruka stared at his Hokage's body then at Naruto who was still approaching him and finely wrapped his arms around him.

The scarred man let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around the boy he had watched grow into this amazing strong young man.

"Oh Naruto, I'm sorry. She did so much for you just like Jiraiya." Iruka commented.

Naruto just nodded as a small choked sob escaped him.

"Let's go Sakura, Hayate bring Yamato as well."

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura replied.

* * *

**Okay I know this chapter was a bit short but I hope it's...alright for an update.**

_Emily_


	5. AN

Attention guys. I really do not know how to say this without all of you hating me, I know CharmedSasuke101 is probably really disappointed in me, but now don't go pressing the panic button for this please, and please don't ask me why because I really honestly don't know why.

I am here to let you know that my main priority right now is Rain of Tears, because it was such a hit I want to at least finish it. I have some other hits yes… but I'm just letting you all know that Rain of Tears may be my last story to be completed.

The reason why is really hard to explain but I suppose a good portion of it is I am overwhelmed because I am going to college soon so I'm getting ready. I suppose it may be that I fear once I start college I won't have time to write anymore or will do other things.

Another reason may be because since we recently moved we still do not have internet, we haven't since early May of this year. And without internet I can't get motivation therefore can't post new chapters. But the thing is… I don't need internet to write I have Microsoft word on my computer.

I just think that writing isn't my thing anymore, perhaps one day I will come back to these stories and finish them maybe I won't. But you know people do grow out of things… and I think that just may be what happened. I just can't bring myself to sit down at my computer and write. I'm sorry.

I'm upset about this too, so please do not make this any harder on me guys, I will still be around the site just don't know when or if I'll still write. I am very disappointed in myself as well, I feel I have let a lot of you down by not finishing the stories but… I wish I could still write… but I cannot do it anymore… who knows maybe things will swap around.

Don't go freaking out because of this message either, I will post another notice if I decide it for sure. This is just a warning.

Emily


End file.
